Bengara Koushi
by Maria Skodowska-Gurie
Summary: Yeah! First songfic! and first fanfic of Bleach! ONESHOOT! GinMatsu and HitsuHina.. R&R!


This strory dedicated to : **Rock Musical Bleach casts **(Udah bersedia minjemin lagunya sih!!)

Song by: **Inoue Harumi** as **Matsumoto Rangiku**,** Yuichi Tsuchiya** as **Gin Ichimaru**, **Kumiko Saito** as **Hinamori Momo**, and** Takashi Nagayama** as **Hitsugaya Toushiro**

.

.

**Bengara Koushi**

.

.

.

_**Jaja furi ame ni nurenagara **(Drip drip getting soaked by falling rain)**  
Shinobu omoi wo tamoto ni kakusu **(I keep my hidden feelings concealed in my sleeve)**  
Anata wo matta ishidatami **(The stone paving where I was waiting for you)**  
Ochiru shizuku no hakanasa yo** (Is the emptiness of falling drops)_

.

(Matsumoto basah kuyup ketika menunggunya di tengah hujan _'soaked by falling rain'_

Dia menyimpan perasaan tersembunyinya_ 'keep hidden feelings'_

Di pinggir jalan, dia duduk beralaskan batu _'the stone paving that place'_

Itu tragis.. kekosongan, ya.. itu sia-sia _'is the emptiness'_)

.

.

_**Miesou de mienai onnagokoro** (Even if it seems like it, you can't see a woman's heart)_

.

(_'Matsu.. apakah kau berperasaan sama?'_, Gin menebak perasaan Matsumoto _'you can't see a woman's heart'_)

.

.

_**Miesou de mienai otokogokoro** (Even if it seems like it, you can't see a man's heart)_

.

(Matsumoto berjalan di tengah 'Yuki' yang turun.. Pikirannya melayang ke hati Gin.. hanya pikirannya.. _'you can't see a man's heart'_)

.

.

_**Futari wa maru de bengara koushi (The two of them are just like lattice of "Bengara Koushi")**_

.

.

_**Kawaii ano ko wa akantare** (That cute girl is sho shy)_

.

(Gin menatap kearah gadis yang menurutnya imut itu, gadis itu menunduk malu, pipinya memerah _'so shy'_)

.

.

.

_**Jaja furi ame ni nurenagara **(Drip drip getting soaked by falling rain)**  
Afururu omoi uta ni yomu **(I turn my overflowing feelings into a song)**  
Tsuki mo iza you hoo somete** (The sixteen-day moon colours my face)**  
Kyou mo mada konu machibito yo **(The one i'm waiting for isn't coming again tonight)_

.

((Hinamori berdiri di tengah rinai hujan_ 'getting soaked by falling rain'_)

Dia menyanyikan lagu 'Bengara Koushi' dengan luapan perasaannya _'into a song'_

Bulan purnama menyinari wajahnya _'sixteen-day moon colours her face'_

Seseorang yang ditunggunya.. tak datang lagi malam ini.. _'isn't coming again tonight_))

.

.

_**Miesou de mienai onnagokoro **(Even if it seems like it, you can't see a woman's heart)_

.

((Hitsugaya menerawang jendela yang terbuka.. Memikirkan perasaan Hinamori _'you can't see a woman's heart'_))

.

.

**_Miesou de mienai otokogokoro _**_(Even if it seems like it, you can't see a man's heart)_

.

((Hinamori duduk termenung, menatap Hitsugaya -tidak, tepatnya FOTO Hitsugaya- 'you can't see a man's heart'))

.

.

_**Futari wa maru de bengara koushi (The two of them are just like lattice of "Bengara Koushi")**_

.

.

_**Tobira wo akete wa kure nai ka?** (Won't you please...open that door?)_

.

_((__'Hinamori...maukah kau membuka pintu hatiku?' Hitsugaya membatin __'open that door?'))_

.

.

.

_**Kizuite atashi no kono kokoro** (Please notice this heart of mine)_

.

(Hatiku adalah hatiku.. hatimu adalah hatimu, Gin.. Bisa saja perasaan kita berbeda _'this heart of mine'_)

.

.

_**Maido ookini hona sainara** (Thank you for everything and goodbye)_

.

("Arigatou to Sayonara, Matsumoto.." , Gin berpamitan kepada Matsumoto yang pipinya basah _'thank you and goodbye'_)

.

.

.

_**Kizuike yo ore no kono kokoro** (Please notice this heart of mine)_  
.

((_'Tidak.. ini hatiku.. hanya aku yang bisa membukanya.. tapi mungkin dengan bantuan Hinamori?'_, Hitsugaya merubah pikirannya '_this heart of mine'_))

.

.

_**Sonna me wo shite minai de yo** (Don't look at me with eyes like that)_

.

((Hinamori gugup melihat pandangan Hitsugaya yang tajam dan menyelidik.. tapi.. hati Hitsugaya jauh berbeda dengan tatapannya))

.

.

.

_**Ki ni naru futari wa bengara koushi (Two always thinking about each other are like lattice "Bengara Koushi")  
Kofune ukabete doko he yara? (Where am I being taken by this floating lottle boat?)  
Ki ni naru futari wa bengara koushi (Two always thinking about each other are like lattice "Bengara Koushi")  
Kofune ukabete kyou mo yuku (Today too i'm going, floating on that little boad)**_

.

.

.

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

Aahh.. songfic pertamakuu!!

dan fanfic Bleach pertamaku!!

Dan seperti biasa, namaku mendampingi GinMatsu lagi.. haha..

ngerjain 1 jam T.T mana smpet diilangin ayahku lagi filenya..

**Keterangan :**

-Yang tanda kurungnya 1 itu GinMatsu

-Yang tanda kurungnya double itu HitsuHina

Oh iya, tiap-tiap paragraf beda kok ceritanya!! Kan di paragraf pertama, Matsumoto nunggu seseorang, ya Gin itu kalii!! Lha di paragraf ke2 kan nggak mungkin Gin nyantai gitu aja.. hehe

-Bengara Koushi itu artinya "Sliding Doors", pintu khas Jepang itu lowh!!

emm.. biar lebih jelas, buka deh profilku, masuk ke linknya lagu "Bengara Koushi", jadi baca sambil dengerin lagunya..

.

.

Terus.. q juga ga tau ini Romantic lagu apa bukan.. diliat dari lyricsnya sie iya..

tapi kalo diliat dari video Rock Musical Bleach'nya itu kan kayaknya perahabatan masa kecil iaa??

GinMatsu ama HitsuHina kan sahabatan waktu kcilnyaa.. :)


End file.
